The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of teeter totters and more specifically relates to a water teeter-totter system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seesaw (also known as a teeter-totter or teeter board) is a long, narrow lever pivoted in the middle on a fulcrum so that, as one end goes up, the other goes down. The most common design of a playground teeter totter features a board balanced in the center. A person sits on each end, and they take turns pushing their feet against the ground to lift their side into the air. Playground seesaws usually have handles for the riders to grip as they sit facing each other. Seesaws or teeter totters are generally of simple design having just a lever with seats at opposite ends and a fulcrum. The balance of the lever when two people of similar weight are sitting on each end allows almost an effortless push off of the ground to become airborne for a disproportionate amount of time. For instance, a one half second push might result in being airborne for 3 or 4 seconds. The ease of becoming airborne on this playground equipment makes it a favorite of children of various ages. One aspect of the teeter totter is the amount of inertia developed with almost effortless force. Teeter totters have remained virtually unchanged since the idea was conceived, but by capturing the inertia and using it to add a novel secondary entertainment system would certainly add to the enjoyment and the novelty of the apparatus.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,658 to Michael A. Drouin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,269 to Roy F. Dalrymple et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,181 to Norbert M. Larsen Waukesha et al. This art is representative of teeter-totters. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a water spraying teeter totter should provide a child-themed functional ornate design with alternating direction sprays, and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable water teeter-totter system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.